


La plage

by Rincevent



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Disque-Monde - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Vacances, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh-Morpork tente de s'occuper pendant l'été</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plage

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

Et ben... Meliflore Persatyeux était plutôt de celles qui avaient bien bourlingué, ce qui étant donné son âge et sa condition lui avait valu bien des regards méprisants. Il faut dire que quand elle était jeune les demoiselles qui partaient à l'aventure étaient considérées comme des dévergondées*. Elle avait quand même tenu bon et était partie un matin. Après des débuts difficiles, elle était devenue petit à petit et malgré de cuisants revers de fortune la directrice d'une société de fret international. Certes, elle n'occupait que la sixième place du classement, mais elle opérait partout et veillait tout particulièrement à ce que ses clients soient pleinement satisfaits. Mieux vaut la confiance de quelques clients fidèles que le mépris de ceux qui sont obligés de passer par vous. Elle gérait actuellement une flotte de vingt navires de haute-mer, de treize péniches, et avait le monopole de plusieurs lignes de diligences, sans compter les parts qu'elles détenaient dans quelques autres sociétés de transport. Au final elle estimait qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussi dans la vie. Pour l'heure, elle surveillait les opérations de déchargement de son convoi. Elle avait dû monopoliser tous ses bateaux et en louer une dizaine de plus afin de s'assurer que la quantité commandée arrive malgré tout jusqu'à Ankh-Morpork, même en cas de naufrage. En temps ordinaire elle aurait décliné cette offre, mais en bonne commerçante, elle avait senti la bonne affaire. Et puis ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son confortable petit bureau.

Quand même. Trente bateaux remplis de sable doré en provenance du Klatch. Pas du vulgaire sable de désert non, du fin, du beau, de l'or doux et fluide que la ville la plus riche du monde allait étendre sur les bords de l'Ankh (ce qui de son point de vue était particulièrement idiot). Il lui avait fallu verser des taxes exorbitantes pour se passer de l'intermédiaire de la Fil-Yâl, mais l'urgence de la commande ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et puis, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, le Patricien lui avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Pour ce qu'elle en avait compris, la guilde des Marchands souhaitait lancer une opération destinée à lutter contre la mauvaise réputation de la ville à l'étranger, afin de "stimuler le tourisme et laisser des souvenirs inoubliables aux visiteurs". Ridicule. Les touristes qui venaient en ville subissaient tous d'intenses stimulis et ceux qui repartaient n'arrivaient jamais à oublier leur séjour. Enfin... C'était leur argent.

Lassée de rester sur le pont à ne rien faire, Meliflore décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur la nouvelle plage. Celle-ci faisait tout le tour de l'île des dieux, et couvrait également l'allée des Plaideurs, les grandes Guildes y voyant à la fois une bonne occasion de se détendre et de se trouver des clients. Le spectacle des quais jaunes et couverts de monde sous un soleil de plomb était déroutant. Les habitants s'étaient installés en vêtements courts voire très courts pour les quelques couturières venues se reposer. Par ricochet, les jeunes filles de la bonne société profitaient de leur présence pour adopter elles aussi des tenues ultra-courtes. La présence de jeunes filles en petite tenue attiraient les mâles de tous âges, qui attiraient eux-mêmes les marchands ambulants, et en un rien de temps, la plage s'était remplie. Les enfants s'amusaient à courir sur l'Ankh ou à s'enterrer dans la rivière pour voir lesquels arriveraient à s'en sortir (certes, ils enterraient plutôt les membres des bandes rivales).

\- Vous avez tenu vos promesses, Mlle Persatyeux. Ce qui confirme les dires de vos autres clients.

Meliflore sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois en apercevant un Patricien en short à fleurs et en tongs.

\- Patricien ?  
\- Allons, le Patricien est au Palais, plongé dans les soucis pour faire tourner cette ville. Je ne suis qu'un modeste citoyen venu profiter du beau temps.

Se penchant à son oreille, il rajouta à voix basse.

\- Je suis ici incognito.  
\- Entouré de gardes du Palais et de votre secrétaire ?  
\- Oui. De toute façon qui ira raconter qu'il m'a vu en short sur la plage, je vous le demande.

Meliflore constata que bien que la plage était noire de monde, tous faisaient des efforts désespérés pour ne pas regarder dans la direction du Patricien. La présence de sauveteurs-arbalétriers sur les toits convainquait les habitants qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et que la guilde des Assassins était à deux pas.

\- Je suis ravie que vous... que la ville soit satisfaite.  
\- Mais elle l'est. Pensez-donc que tous ces gens vont être détendu et en pleine forme quand je leur annoncerai une nouvelle taxe. C'est merveilleux. Quel bénéfice pour la cité.  
\- Certes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Il y a même des nains et des morts-vivants et... eurk ! C'est quoi cette horreur ! Il y a une bête qui attaque une jeune femme.  
\- Ah, c'est le caporal Chicard du guet municipal, qui s'est porté volontaire pour surveiller la plage. Il est très enthousiaste. Là je crois qu'il tente de faire une démonstration de bouche à bouche. La jeune femme a dû penser que c'est le capitaine Carotte debout derrière elle qui s'en chargerait.  
\- Le grand gaillard avec ce beau chien ? Je la comprend.  
\- Si vous le dites. Hélas, je crains que ces espoirs soient vains, car le capitaine est comme qui dirait tenu en laisse pour le moment.

Une explosion retentit et des lumières colorées dansèrent sur le fleuve. Tout à coup, celui-ci laissa la place à une eau d'un bleu éclatant. Une fois la stupeur passée, les Morporkiens se jetèrent à l'eau avec joie. Les Ankhiens ayant de toute façon des piscines privées ne virent pas l'intérêt de suivre le mouvement.

\- Aaah. Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur les Mages.  
\- Ne vous en déplaise, monseigneur, ce sortilège consomme tellement de magie que nous devrons l'annuler tous les soirs à quatre heure et demi pour pouvoir recharger nos réserves pour le lendemain.  
\- Archichancelier, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous venez donc profiter de ce beau soleil ?  
\- Certainement pas. Je viens pêcher.  
\- Il y a donc du poisson dans cette eau que vous avez fait apparaitre ?  
\- Quitte à téléporter une partie d'océan, autant en amener où on peut trouver des grosses prises  
\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez rien importé de dangereux ?  
\- Oh nooon. Juste quelques thons, éventuellement un ou deux calamars géants. Rien de bien méchant. Faites attention aux petits crabes, quand même.  
\- Je vois. Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne pêche, alors. Au fait, mlle Persatyeux, je vois que la guilde des marchands vient d'installer la Paillote, son restaurant de plage. J'ai réservé une table. Vous joindriez-vous à moi ?  
\- Et bien. Ma foi. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu alors... si ma présence ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte volontiers.

C'est donc d'un pas guilleret que Meliflore accompagna le Patricien. Après-tout, c'est l'été.

* * *

* Étonnement, les vénérables patriarches qui décriaient tant les dévergondées et leurs atteintes à la morale, s'avéraient être ceux qui les fréquentaient le plus assidument.


End file.
